Convincing Sakura
by misswhatsoever
Summary: Sasuke doesn't want Sakura to wear her revealing top anymore. She isn't too fond of this idea, however, Sasuke knows what to do to convince his wife so she would do anything for him, no matter what. "SasuSaku OS)


Rated: M  
Words: 925

Sasuke no longer wants Sakura to wear her revealing top anymore and convinces her to see things his way.  
However, no one said he was going to play fair.  
…..

.

.

„ _Ah… Sasuke…_ "

Hot lips captured her own, making the panting medic a prisoner to his touch.  
Sakura lied flat on her back, the naked body of her husband hovering over her small form as he kissed her sensually while his warm hands wandered over her flushed form.

She couldn't believe that he finally returned home and cried when Sasuke told her that his horribly long mission was finally over and done with.  
He would stay with his family, enjoying life with his wife and child.  
It was finally over and now, he was going to start to really enjoy this-

 _By fucking his wife for as long as he wanted because right now;  
He could do as he pleased. _

"I don't want you to wear this top, Sakura.", he whispered huskily, his hot breath meeting the flushed skin of her cheek as he kissed her softly.  
Her naked form shook when his mouth traveled downwards, his tongue trailing a wet path over her toned stomach, licking this one particular scar - _which she got from that bastard Sasori-_ and making her crazy with need.

"B-But Sasuke… there's no reason to…-"  
His teeth sank into the flesh and attacked the area of her belly button.  
Sasuke bit her, suckled the soft skin of his wife and stole a soft moan from the pinkette.  
"I can't force you, Sakura…", he purred and looked so… under control.  
Sakura was under his mercy and she knew that her husband would do anything to convince her.

"However…"  
" _Ooh kami!_ "  
Sakura squirmed as she felt his long finger penetrate her womanhood, stretching her immediately.  
She was ridiculously wet, tight and hot and Sasuke smirked darkly at her, curling his digit inside his wife who couldn't help but arch at his ministration.  
He continued marking her belly, making sure that she wouldn't be able to wear that offending piece of clothing. By all means, Sasuke loved the way she wore it, it suited her very well.  
However, it suited her _too_ _much_ and he didn't want any creeps to stare at her, for Sakura was a little dense when it came to the effect she had on the male sex.

"S-Sasuke… _please_..!"  
Her pants became harsher and Sakura couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.  
The black haired shinobi grinned when Sakuras cries became louder after two of his digits entered her, pumping in and out and making her even wetter. _  
She was one hell of a fucking hot mess, indeed._

He always enjoyed fucking her with his fingers, for Sasuke loved watching her squirm under his touch. Sure, using his member was more satisfying for his own personal needs, however, this way he could watch and focus much better.  
And it was more than amusing to see her like this.

 _Desperate, impatient, needy, lusty…_  
And fucking sexy.

Strong Uchiha Sakura who was nothing but a puddle of sex under him. _  
Kinda arousing_ , Sasuke thinks.

"Come on… _Anata_ … with all those hickeys on my stomach, I won't be able to wear-"  
"Don't you fool me, Sakura.", Sasuke warned darkly and gave her a rough thrust, making her body jerk at the sudden harshness.  
"You'll just heal them and wear it, anyway.", he observed her perfectly.  
"So I want you to promise me not to wear this top."  
"Urgh… This is so unfair!"

Another hard thrust followed and Sakuras eyes teared up, arousal hit her too hard.  
But the Uchiha didn't show mercy when he curled his fingers inside her but denied her the sweet, sweet release she was desperately trying to reach.

"Say it, Sakura.", he demanded lowly, kissing her plumped lips hungrily.  
"I'll fuck you long and hard, as much as you like. And you know, _I can_. All you have to do is give in and say yes, or I swear, I'll drag this out for hours If I have do."  
His threat was low but Sakura got the point perfectly.  
"And as a matter of fact, I find the thought of you squirming under me and beg for mercy for hours quite amusing…"  
Sakuras green eyes widened in horror because she couldn't handle this punishment!

 _She needed to come, right know!_

"Last offer. Do you want to get _fucked_ for real… or do you want me to drag this out until you lose your mind?", he asked, his deep, velvet voice thick with lust.  
He took his fingers out of her womanhood, his digits coated with her juices and Sakuras eyes darkened two shades when Sasuke licked off the sweet prove of her arousal from his fingers.

His black orbs were filled with hunger, his dick already rock hard and Sakura bit her lip, for they both knew what her answer would be.

"Do it.", she purred, hey voice soft and somehow demanding.  
"I promise, I won't wear it again. But please…", she begged, her mere voice seducing him.

" _Fuck me, Sasuke…_ "

Smirking darkly, Sasuke pushed her into the bed and finally entered her, muffling her scream with a hungry, demanding kiss.  
He took her hard and fast and groaned darkly when Sakuras legs wrapped securely around his hips and for this moment, Sasuke lost control and kept his promise.

"Sakura…- _Fuck!_ "

 _He fucked her into oblivion and both of them knew, that Sakura was going to be sore after this._

 _However, she was a medical ninja, so Sasuke could have her as much as he wanted and the shinobi was more than happy the that he had so much power over strong, bold Uchiha Sakura._

His wife.  
His family.

His life.

…..

What do you mean, this isn't canon?

Sorry for the mistakes, English is my third language and I'm still learning, so…  
Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
